the first time
by FangandLightning
Summary: about Fang and Lightning's first time together- takes place after Serah's wedding. and the two have an established relationship. Rated M


**((AN: Hi again! here is another upload! about Fang and Lights first time together! hope you all enjoy!))**

The two of them fell to the bed, hand running over skin and shoes hitting to the floor. There was a chuckle and the sound of the bed creaking.

"Fuck- now is not the time to really be doing this" Fang muttered, pausing as the pink haired woman on top of her bit and sucked at her neck.

"I mean we are at your sister's wedding, she's gunna be lookin for us." In reality Fang wasn't complaining- just telling facts. Because really, who would have an issue with Lightning Farron on top of you looking like she wanted to eat you-in a good way. Especially when said woman was in a dress, something Fang wasn't sure how Little Farron had got her to do that she didn't know- all she did know was that Lightning looked gorgeous in the dress. It was a soft almost shimmery shade of blue, strapless; the skirt was short in the front and longer in the back. The Pulse woman let her hand rest on the thigh of the pink haired woman who had paused to pull back and look at her and there was a chuckle coming from her now along with a smirk

"you don't seem to be resisting all that much" aqua eyes glittered with amusement, far to much for someone was instigating sex at her younger sister's wedding.

"what can I say Light- its hard to say no when a beautiful woman is sitting on top of you- but really. I thought you wanted our first time together to be more special-"

"At a wedding is special"

"it's your sisters wedding"

"so?" Lightning paused now "we be gone that long-"

"not that long? Sunshine, I dono who you have ever been with but I don't want our first time together to be a quick 20 minuet thing." It was now that Lightning gave her a very confused look. Clearly there was some form of disconnect here-

"isn't that kind of long?"

"Light- that's not a long time at all-" Fang was cut off as the other got off of her and stood up taking a moment to fix her dress before slipping her heals back on.

"so latter on then?" she soldier said flatly. Fang frowned and nodded

"if you want to"

Things were finally starting to calm down and people were starting to go home. Fang pulled the bottom hem of her dress down a bit as it was inching up a bit as she talked to the other brown haired hunter next to her. Noel and her got together rather, there was a sense of respect between the two of them. He had seemed to be rather uncomfortable with the whole thing- so she had decided to help him relax a bit. She knew adjusting from were he had come from was hard. Watching as now Hope came over to steal Noel away, Fang decided instead to look around for Lightning. Catching sight of the woman was easy- she was standing against a wall nursing a drink of some sort, probably something alcoholic. Letting out a hum she set down her own glass on a near by table. The Pulse woman walked across the room to were the pink haired woman was.

Grinning as the other woman noticed her approach and seemed to refuse to look at her, Fang stood in front of her now. And offered a hand to Lightning

"wana dance?" for that she was given a confused look, at which she just shrugged.

"Im not much of a dancer but I figured why not? Everyone is starting to leave- so we wont make a complete fool of ourselves"

"I don't think that this is really dancing music Fang" The soldier commented but took the hand nonetheless. Just giving a grin again Fang lead her over the part of the room where there were still a few people dancing. Once they were there the Pulse woman wrapped her arms around the others waist, pulling her close. And after a slightly huffy moment Lightning rested her arms around her neck.

The two of them were by no means doing what would be considered a more appropriate dance for such a song- just a simple swinging back and forth.

"Light- you ok? You have been acting odd all night." She chuckled "I mean its Serah's wedding I would think you would be happy"

"I am- I was just thinking about earlier"

"oh- about that then"

"yeah"

"Light, are you a-"

"no!"

"how many times?"

"once"

"once?"

"I was 15 and stupid"

"Girl?Guy?"

"Guy"

"I see" well, that made sense then Lightning was practically a virgin then- even more so with the fact that she had never been with another woman before. Well, Fang wouldn't lie but that made her some what even more excited. To think that she would technically be the Soldier's first.

"what about you Fang?"

"me? well- I am by no means a virgin. I have slept with a handful of people. Both men and women" Lighting gave her a raised eyebrow at this and Fang chuckled.

"what? Surprised?" the pink haired woman cocked her head to the side for a moment.

"I suppose not" Neither of them had realized that their dancing had stopped at this point, and that they were the last ones there- the music having stopped.

"you do know sunshine- that there is no rush. If you wana wait we can. I don't have a problem with it" at this Lightning huffed and moved away- turning her back to the brunet, Her arms crossed under her chest.

Fang now raised an eyebrow at this- how had she managed to offend the soldier? Really, she was just being honest. Why force her to do something she wasn't ready to do. Fang sighed now and set a hand on her hip leaning one leg.

"Clearly I managed to offend you. I didn't mean anything by it other than what I said. Im not going to force you to do something you aren't ready for" Lightning turned back to look at her then- a hand resting over the left side of her chest- were not only her heart was but her brand had once been also. She looked up to meet aqua eyes then and the glitter of determination in them. The hand at her chest moved- Fangs eyes snapping to look and she went slightly wide eyed- that white mark hadn't been there before- had it? No- but what was it- her thoughts were cut off as the soldier walked right back up to her and grabbed her face and brought their faces together in a soft kiss. Fang let herself be distracted for the moment and returned the kiss, sliding an arm around the pink haired woman's waist. It was Lightning who pulled away first and whispered out "

"im not offended- im happy that you would do that. But I do want to. I mean is there really a better time?"

"suppose not…but that mark on your chest- what is it. It's where your brand use to be. And im positive it wasn't there a second ago." Light looked surprised for a moment before glancing down at the mark and after seeing it she brought a hand up to it again, finger tips trailing over it.

"it's etro's mark- I am her warrior. It was gone before because I was hiding it. I didn't even realize it was back. Probably because I just prayed for a second." She chuckled.

"but none the less- its not an issue. Its nothing like a L'cie mark. Come on now- lets go to our room"

Fang couldn't help but grin as she watched lightning bend over a bit to take her heals off, while she herself closed the door- making sure to lock it. The Pulse woman came over and rested her hands on the others hips once she was standing up again

"you want me to help you?" while she had little doubt that Lightning herself could do it- she wanted to. She was given the ok by pink hair being moved out of the way of the lacing up the back. With careful hands Fang started to loosen it and could feel the woman relax the looser it got.

"Damn- Serah made sure you were propped up in this thing didn't she?" there was a soft huff,

"she did it to spite me- I was complaining so she tied it tight" Fang snickered at this- of course she would have complained about it. Light wasn't exactly a fan of wearing formal things, dressed included. Fang herself was annoyed by it she would admit. After making sure that the lacing was all undone she turned the smaller around and brought her closer- pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss was returned and deepened. Once again- Lightning was the first one to pull away. And she stepped back to shimmy out of her dress- fang quickly deciding to do that same with her own and somehow managing to get the zipper on the back down. when she looked back up she saw Lightning standing there- arms folded under her chest once again and that the dress had been slung over the back of a chair. Fang grinned and walked over and gently move the crossed arms and ran her hands over the sides of the strapless white lace bra that Lightning was wearing.

"Nice bra" she snickered only to receive a hand on her face pushing her away rather roughly.

"what I was bein honest!" she laughed and looked at the bed were Light had gone to sit down, running a hand threw her hair in an attempt to get it back to the way it normally was. Getting onto the bed and moving behind lightning- Fang batted pale fingers away and ran her own fingers threw the pink locks.

"you wana take a shower fir-"

"no, no lets do this now" Lightning murmured and turned to look at her, turning her whole body to face the brunet after a moment. Fang sighed softly and wrapped her arms around the others waist and tugged her more on to the bed and laid her down.

Fang took a moment to look at the soldier beneath her now- spread out as she was. She knew that for Lighting to be like this she must have had quite a bit of trust in Fang. The pulse woman leaned down then and gave a soft kiss to Light's cheek. Said woman then giving her a questioning look, just giving a grin back Fang gave another kiss the woman's jaw before pulling her into a kiss once again. She let a hand wander down Lightning's body- it came to a stop at the woman's abdomen. An eyebrow shot up as she felt something along said stomach. Ohhhh- that's right, she had a piercing there didn't she- she had seen brief flashes of said piercing when they had been traveling. She would have to get a closer look soon. Fang then let her hand brush against those damn legs. Lightning's legs were one of the things that she often had heard people talking about –when it wasn't about her personality or fighting skills. Many people would say that they were the woman's best feature- a drunk Snow even admitting once that he liked them (something that had earned him a rather hard punch from Serah). They were indeed one of the woman's better features but Fang wasn't that shallow- she liked Lightning for much more then that.

Then- Lightning was turning out of the kiss with a sharp gasp. Blinking in surprise Fang realized that her hand had traveled from the woman's leg and up too the mark on her chest. The hunter let her fingers trail over the white mark again and gained the same reaction- a muffled gasp this time though, along with pink dusting across pale cheeks.

"S-stop that!" the pink haired woman murmured out, Glancing away. Fang grinned now-

"its sensitive, isn't it?" in response to this was a weak glair tossed her way.

"don't be that way- im just doing what makes you feel good- so no more gla- " she was cut off as lips slammed against hers and she was pushed over and onto her back on the bed.

"oh shut up-" Lightning growled after pulling away, one of her hands coming up to run over the Brunet's chest- still covered by the simple black bra the hunter wore.

Fang was surprised by the sudden boldness that Lightning was showing but couldn't help but grin- there was the lightning she knew.

It seemed like seconds later that the two of them were both completely naked and quite a bit of heavy petting. Lighting pulled away from the kiss gasping for air- Fang herself in a similar state.

" ready to kick things up a bit?" she murmured gaining a confused look from the pink haired woman.

"what do you mean? I mean- you don't-" Fang's snickering cut her off. The brunet just dove in for another kiss an said "relax". A hand traveled down to caress over Lightning's stomach for a moment before continuing down. Lightning's eyes were suddenly open wide and she tuned her face away breaking the kiss. She was suddenly squirming a bit- biting her lip. Taking her other hand Fang gently took Lightning's chin giving her a soft peck on the lips

"relax- trust me" a soft huff was breathed out against her own lips before a hand came to rest on the back on her neck- tangling into her hair. Ginning again Fang nuzzled her face against Lighting's for a moment before letting her hand continue what it had been doing before.

There was a sharp gasp again from the woman and now a held back moan. Fang brought her head down a bit and planted a kiss on the white mark- resulting in a rather loud moan. Keeping this up- it wasn't to long before Lightning came with a soft cry of her name. Pulling her hand away now Fang gave her a soft kiss as the pink haired woman came down. it was a moment latter were Fang found herself on her back and pink hair tickling her face. There was a confident smirk on Lightning's face and suddenly Fang found herself in the position that the other had been in only moments before- gasping in pleasure. Unsurprisingly Lightning was a fast learner.

"fuck- Lig-"

"Claire, call me my name right now" Fang bit her lip before letting out a broken chuckle that dissolved into a moan as she came.

"_Claire"_

The next morning- the whole group sat having breakfast at the hotel. Both Lightning and Fang stumbling down nearly an hour after everyone else, had come down. and despite the teasing from the others- both of them had a smile stuck on their face. After last night all either of them could think about wasn't necessarily the act- but the soft words that had been said after-

"_stay with me forever?"_

"_wouldn't ever dream of leavin"_


End file.
